Megatron
Megatron is the primary antagonist of Transformers Prime, ''as well as one of the main characters in ''War for Cybertron and Fall of Cybertron. He was the leader of all the Decepticons during the Great War on Cybertron. During the Golden Age on Cybertron, Megatron was originally a mining bot designated D-16 before naming himself Megatronus, after the Prime of the same name. Megatronus was a gladiator in the pits of Kaon, who grew ambitious and saw corruption within the caste system and sought to put an end to it, with his own rule. Megatron began talking with his old friend, Orion Pax, who saw him as a mentor. After leaving the gladiatorial arena for the political one, Megatronus saw fit to shorten his name. When "Megatron" proposed his plans for a just society, he believed it was necessary to overthrow Sentinel Zeta Prime with force. But then Orion said it was not right to achieve justice with violence. When Megatron was rejected by the High Council, he waged war on Cybertron and left the planet wasted. Now he and his long story rival, Optimus Prime, battle on planet Earth for the control of both Cybertron and Earth. Megatron's first grand plan was to invade Earth with an army of undead Terrorcons but he himself was gravely wounded by the exploding space bridge, leaving Starscream in charge of the Decepticon army until he was revived by Bumblebee who he managed to possess for a brief time where he retook command. Megatron then however found himself teaming up with Team Prime, at that time, to counter the threat of Unicron, after Unicron rejected him. After Unicron's defeat Megatron found himself both in a mission to retrieve the Iacon relic weapons as well as keep his troops in line from various in fighting among the ranks which resulted in a few casualties and several betrayals. Eventually fighting for the restoration of Cybertron and cyberforming of Earth, which was foiled by Optimus, but Megatron had his revenge and used the Nemesis to destroy the Autobot base before setting up the new fortress of Darkmount. Shortly after the destruction of the base Megatron sent massive search parties to find the surviving Autobots and was even given a Predacon to look for them. However, Darkmount was soon destroyed by an all-out attack by the Autobots. Megatron's next plan was to create an entire army of Predacons to serve him. However, when his lone beast evolved and transformed, Megatron became fearful of what he was capable of and scrapped it. In the destruction Megatron found the means to restore Cybertron once more with Synthetic Energon, as Megatron's plan to rebuild the Omega Lock progressed, the Autobots invaded the Nemesis. As Optimus and Megatron fought, the tyrant was finally killed by Bumblebee. Though "killed", Megatron was awakened by Unicron, who took possession of his body and reformatted him with new improvements upon his chassis. Unicron would then inflict eternal suffering upon the warlord as Unicron attempted to destroy Cybertron, but was freed from the chaos lord by Optimus Prime. Megatron then regained control, but had lost his passion for oppression as he experienced it himself by the chaos bringer and abandoned the Decepticons to start a new life somewhere in the galaxy. Megatron flew off Cybertron into the galaxy, presumably banishment for his past actions. Optimus even stated that every sentient being, including Megatron, has the capacity to change for the better.Category:Decepticons